


Lucario Fucks, among other things.

by Foxskull



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxskull/pseuds/Foxskull
Summary: unoriginal persona 5 chat fic based on interactions ive had with my friends





	Lucario Fucks, among other things.

**Skull:** LUCARIO DOESNT FUCK!!!!!!!!

**Skull** : sorry wrong chat lol

**Joker:** Hey everyone, looks like Ryuji mixed up his Phantom Thieves GC with his personal messages with Mishima. Anyways we shall always remember this day as Lucario doesn’t fuck day.

**Panther** : I think lucario fucks…

**Fox:** Out of all the Pokémon I do believe he has the highest possibility of fucking.

**Oracle:** leave it to the fucking furries to decide

**Queen:** I am not a furry, but judging by what I’ve seen on the internet I must say, lucario fucks.

**Joker: @skull** please screenshot this and send it to Mishima

**Joker: @skull @skull @skull @skull**

**Skull** : he says lucario fucks but I just can’t see it

**Noir:** Lucario doesn’t fuck!!!!!

**Panther: @oracle** I’m not a furry I can’t say for sure on Yusuke but I’m not a furry

**Oracle:** you both have that fire and ice cat and dog motif going on and both of you have to be furries sorry it’s the law

**Fox:** I’m not a furry! For the last time! I am not nor will I ever be a furry!

**Oracle** : sounds like something a furry would say… >:3c

**Queen:** Futaba you go around using cat face emoticons and you have the audacity to call other people furries. Shameful.

**Oracle** : IM NOT A FURRY

**Panther:** then stop bullying me and Yusuke :(

**Oracle** : KDOFJDOFKANDKDKDKFBJZKSKJS

**Oracle:** HAVE YOU _**SEEN**_ YOUR OUTFITS?

**Fox:** How did you bold your text?

**Noir:** Let’s stop arguing about who is or is not a furry and get back to the real issue.

**Noir:** Why are Ryuji and Mishima talking about whether a Pokémon fucks or not?

**Skull:** none of your freaking beeswax babey!!!!

**Joker: @oracle** you know what to do B)

**Oracle:**

  


_**Mishima:** Have you seen the new smash Lucario profile? _

_**Ryuji:** no lol y _

_**Mishima:** He… he has a little rift of fur by his tail… makes it look like the developer gave him a butt hole…. _

_**Ryuji:** dude what the fuck _

_**Mishima** : I mean look!!!!! _ _Lucario.png_

_**Ryuji:** I must admit it does look like that but are you forgetting that all Pokémon have cloacas ? _

_**Mishima:** what the fuck _

_**Ryuji:** they all lay eggs you fucking imbecile _

_**Mishima:** Oh shit _

_**Mishima** : Do you think that Lucario fucks? _

_**Ryuji:** no _

_**Ryuji:** he most certainly does not fuck _

_**Mishima:** But _

_**Ryuji:** LUCARIO DOESNT FUCK _

  


**Skull:** just @ me next time and I’ll tell you fuck off no need to hack my fucking phone

**Oracle: @skull** have you ever lied to us

**Skull** : touche

**Skull** : and all of you are like “oh lucario fucks because I’ve been on the internet before and google searched lucario”

**Skull:** thats fanart and just try to think what the real lucario would do

**Skull:** lucario 100% does not fuck

**Panther:** hmm good point

**Fox:** Lucario fucks, for certain.

**Oracle: @joker** can I call him a furry now

 

Joker has changed Fox ‘s name to Furry

 

**Oracle:** **NICE**

**Furry** : How did you bold your text?

**Queen:** That's all you gather from this exchange?

**Furry:** I have already told all of you that I am not a furry I don’t know what more you want from me. I just want to know how to bold my text.

**Oracle:** you add ** before and after the words

**Furry:** **Fantastic.**

**Panther** : hey **@joker** can you ban Yusuke from bolding his text?

**Joker:** Why?

**Furry:** **I am no longer of your mortal realm. Lucario fucks, and you cannot deny.**

**Joker:** on it

**Furry:** At least change my name back too.

 

Joker has changed Furry ‘s name to Fox


End file.
